Lovely Family
by hinori92
Summary: After the war, Lelouch and Suzaku lived happily with their baby girl. (Credits to TsukiokaMokona at DeviantArt for the cover page. It's very cute right? ))


_All right! So, here's my first one-shot on SuzaLulu. I'm not very sure if this will be a good one, but I'll try my best in creating it. _

_Before I start, please imagine that this story takes place after the war. Lelouch faked his death and Suzaku stepped down from being Zero. They lived in a nice, cozy house after they were married and had a beautiful cute daughter. Just imagine on your own how she was born, please? _

_Thank you and enjoy! ^^_

* * *

><p>Lovely Family<p>

Light rays shone directly into his face, making him frowned and twitched a little before opening his eyes, slowly, very slowly. A figure stood before him and he knew just who that was.

"Rise in shine, Lelouch!" Suzaku called out delightfully with their baby daughter, Lulu. She was named after Lelouch's nickname as she has most of Lelouch's features. That cute little one year old baby looked at her sleepy Mummy with big, round eyes.

"Mm…I'm tired," said Lelouch and he turned to the other side to hide away from the morning rays.

"Come on, Lelouch. She's hungry! See!" Suzaku laughed as she put her Daddy's index finger into her mouth.

"Why can't you make it? I was awake all night and yet you could just sleep peacefully, ignoring her pity screams," Lelouch growled and he pulled his blanket up to his neck.

"I did, but she didn't want it. She's just like you, very picky, right?" Suzaku chuckled when he tickled her lightly under her chin. Lulu laughed and struggled to escape from the tickles. Lelouch ignored him and continued to sleep.

Having receiving no response from his beloved, he put Lulu back to the cradle and gave her a teddy bear to play with. Her green eyes, just like Suzaku's, stared curiously at that brown, furry toy for a while before giggling and bit its nose.

Suzaku smiled at her before walking towards the bed. He sat gently beside Lelouch, bent down to his ear and whispered, "If you're not going to wake up, I'll tickle you."

Lelouch's ear twitched when Suzaku nipped it softly.

Well, that did not convince him to get out from bed. Suzaku sighed and sat up. He watched Lulu through the gaps of the cradle. First, she was hugging the teddy bear, and then she threw it away. She was staring at the ceiling silently as her smile faded away. She broke into a cry.

Suzaku quietly walked towards her cradle and carried her in his arms. He tried to calm her down, hushed her, but it did not work. Her cries were getting louder and louder.

During Suzaku's panic, Lelouch, who could not bear the screams anymore, slipped out from his blanket and walked towards the table beside the cradle.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch as he started to make Lulu's milk.

Lelouch realized the stare and answered him, "I can't bear anymore of those screams. Come, bring her here."

Suzaku smiled and handed Lulu to him. When she reached Lelouch's embrace, she stopped crying immediately. The baby with silky black hair grabbed the bottle with both her hands and started sucking it. She drank it silently.

Suzaku chuckled at the gentleness of his lover while stroking Lulu's hair, which made her turned her gaze from the bottle to her Daddy.

"You're very skillful in taking care of her. Guess I have to admit defeat in this."

"She's picky and only likes the milk I made. Is it really that delicious, hm?" smiled Lelouch as he pecked her cheek.

Lulu now turned her gaze to her Mummy. She reached out her left hand, leaving her right to hold the bottle with Lelouch's support. She grabbed a few strands of Lelouch's hair and pulled it with her little force. Seeing Lelouch still smiling at her, she giggled heartily while clutching his hair.

"She loves your hair," said Suzaku as he stood beside Lelouch, putting his right hand at his beloved's waist, while the other tickled her stomach. Lulu laughed and started kicking violently. The milk spilt out from her mouth onto her face.

"Stop it, Suzaku. You're making her face dirty. Pass me the handkerchief beside you."

Suzaku apologized and gave Lelouch the pink little cloth and took the bottle from him and put it onto the stand.

Lelouch wiped her face gently before handing it back to Suzaku. Lelouch pushed away her bangs which were blocking her sight. She chuckled as she saw Lelouch. This made Suzaku realized something. He covered her face with his hand.

"Suzaku, what are you doing?" Lelouch asked curiously.

"You'll see."

Suzaku took away his hands and booed in front of her. She laughed.

"See! She loves it!" and Suzaku continued to do that but with different expressions on his face. Lulu kept laughing non-stop.

"You could actually figure out such silly idea," smiled Lelouch as he joined in.

"As long as she's happy, I don't mind trying any silly things." Suzaku said as he closed his own eyes before peeking out from behind of his hands.

Lulu laughed, enjoying the fun with her parents.

Suddenly, she burped. She stared at her parents for a moment in the silent. Then, she laughed again to the fullest, which made both of her parents smiled happily.

Suzaku slid his arms around his beloved's waist again. He kissed Lelouch's hair, saying, "I'm glad that we have her in our lives."

"Yes, I agree," Lelouch said as he laid his head on Suzaku's chest. Both of them looked at their one and only, precious daughter, still laughing heartily in Lelouch's arms.

~END~

* * *

><p><em>Yup! Lovely family!<em>

_Lulu: SuzaLulu 4eva!_

_Hino: Me too! w_

_That's all for my first one-shot. Please stay tune to my next fiction. ^^_


End file.
